


Backache

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Episode: s01e07 The Long Game, Pre-Episode:s01ep08 Fathers Day, Resolved Sexual Tension, TARDIS meddling, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose offers to give the Doctor a massage after he pulls a muscle and complains of a backache. </p><p>What follows is something that changes their relationship forever.</p><p> </p><p>[mostly smut but with some fluffy feelings]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backache

**Author's Note:**

> i did search to make sure this trope hadn't been used with nine/rose, and got zero results. so then this 5k thing happened. the return to fanfic usually is smut for me after a long period of no writing. ironic. 
> 
> and warning. this is *reallly* smutty. as in bordering on embarrassing. this is coming from the queen of smut.  
> hehe *coming*....anyway.  
> read on brave nine/rose shipper.

Oh sure, Rose had always found him attractive, she would need to have been blind not to, but it wasn't until the Doctor was moaning and writhing beneath her so called 'angel hands' as he'd dubbed them that she truly saw it.

Well it didn't start out like that.

***

It’d started off when he'd been chattering about sunspots and places to see a perfect eclipse while she watched him shave, then he'd shifted, attempting to strain his neck and reach the hardest to see spot, and he'd let out a curse.

She didn't understand it of course, for the TARDIS refused to translate swears, at least, when he uttered them.

"Alright Doctah?"

She had asked him innocently; all the while she knew he very well wasn't.

"Nope, think I tore something in my back. This body is not very young you know. Next thing you know I'll throw out a hip after a good sprint and need to force regenerate."

She had frowned at him, and that had brought on a long conversation explaining the process and all the while, he'd been grimacing and groaning with every movement of an arm or turn of his neck.

Rose knew the Doctor loved a good complaint, but if he was really hurt, then she wanted to do something to help.

"Would you feel better if I massaged it?"

The Doctor halted in his movements, and looked at her in the mirror, razor halfway to his neck, and his blue eyes wide,

"That's right thoughtful of you Rose. You sure you'd know what you were doing? Hate to let you help only to have you break my neck."

The grin he gave her let her know he was kidding, but she rolled her eyes anyway. She'd very nearly blushed, half expected him to declare that he knew a wonderful planet that was just a spa, and she'd not need to lay a finger on him.

On many occasions she'd wanted to have an excuse to poke at his ears or stroke his noble brow. There might not be a way to ask him for that opportunity, but at least this way she'd get to see him without those layers.

She loved his leather jacket, and how he wore a different color jumper every day of the week, his little excuse for why she should be keeping track of time, even in a time machine, but she wanted to see him without his armor.

She'd always felt muscles in their hugs and now she'd get to see them, feel them, and hopefully soothe the hurt ones.

"When did you want to do this?"

The Doctor asked, resuming his shaving as best he could, for every wince made Rose cringe herself.

"As soon as you finish that up, the sooner the better I think."

***

Rose wasn’t sure if it would be proper to ask if the Doctor wanted her to use some sort of massage oil, and besides, she didn’t really think she could handle seeing him shirtless in addition to being all shiny like he’d been sweating up a storm.

That would be too much.

But when he rinsed off his face and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom, where he indicated he would gladly lay on top of his bed while she worked her magic, she couldn’t think of a thing to say besides,

“Guh…okay.”

“Should I leave my jumper on or?”

The Doctor looked honestly curious, and Rose nearly squeaked out her reply,

“No! I won’t be able to properly massage the muscles if there’s fabric in the way.”

That sounded logical right?

Apparently enough not to cause him to argue.

The Doctor pulled away from her, dropped her hand, and began to tug at the hem of his jumper. Somehow he’d shucked off his leather jacket while she’d been thinking about him all oily and slick beneath her hands, and before she knew it, he was now finally completely utterly shirtless in front of her.

His blue eyes looked so soft, and gentle, like they had after he’d faced down his oldest enemy, and admitted the truth to her.

Then they’d been through that whole mess with Adam and Satellite Five, and they’d only just had a chance to breathe, back by themselves on the TARDIS.

“Umm, just go ahead and lay down, and I’ll sit beside you.”

The Doctor did as she asked, and turned his head to the side, the side where she still stood, uncertain as to how she really planned to do this.

“You might reach better if you just sit on me.”

Rose’s eyes flickered to his denim clad bum, and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips almost unconsciously,

“Are you sure?”

She wasn’t fishing for compliments, she just couldn’t believe he would want her to be so close, so intimate with him.

“Yeah I’m sure. I’ve carried you before, you’re not that heavy at all.”

Rose frowned, trying to recall exactly what situation he was talking about, and all she could think of was Christmas Eve, Cardiff.

“Okay.”

She kicked off her sneakers and promptly climbed up onto his bed, carefully kneeling over his legs, not touching him.

“You can sit.”

Her knees weren’t protesting yet, as the bed was much comfier to kneel on than the floor say, but she knew that she couldn’t keep it up for long.

“Okay.”

Down to one word a reply it seemed, that was how distracting a shirtless Doctor, lying below her, perfectly calm was to her.

She brought her hands together and cracked her knuckles, mostly for effect, as she never did it often around him. It made his ears twitch.

“That’s not good for you humans you know.”

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned down to press her palms into his skin, the muscle just below his collarbone, for her retort, and she also relaxed her stance, letting herself land gently on his bum, denim meeting denim.

The Doctor shifted below her and she bit her lip. The contact of where she was sitting brought about an unfortunate amount of pressure and friction on her core.

Her hands moved again, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, as her thumbs pressed against his upper back, and she froze as he exhaled a groan.

“That’s perfect. Right there.”

Rose coughed,

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“Nah. You can press harder.”

Rose’s eyebrows lifted, and she was suddenly glad he couldn’t see her face. She leaned forward again, just enough to be considered rubbing herself against him, and hopefully he wouldn’t notice it as such, and she shifted her grip, curving her hands against his shoulder blades, almost going underneath the bone.

The Doctor let out a sound that Rose instantly thought should be declared illegal throughout the entire universe.

“Ohhhh Rose that’s great. Do that again.”

Rose swallowed and bit her lip so hard she was afraid it might bleed, and then what would she have to do? Explain it to him. Clearly he didn’t realize how arousing massages could be for humans; he spent so much time making fun of them. But she’d not realized how arousing _giving_ massages could be. Her biggest mistake.

She complied with his request and rubbed against him again, feeling wetness between her thighs. This was so far from good, it was approaching catastrophic.

The more she pressed harder into his skin, the more he moaned and groaned and generally turned her on more.

“Rose…” he was resorting to panted whisperings of her name, and it was so ridiculously unfair she was about to call the whole thing off.

“Yes Doctah?”

“Rose…are you alright?”

She’d been grinding atop his bum for the last few seconds, rather desperately, and she froze, realizing the chances of his highly advanced time lord senses picking up the fact were about a million out of ten.

“Yes?”

“Why the question?”

She leaned forward to look at his face, and he appeared to be in a semi state of bliss, muscles all over relaxed, except for the ones in his forehead.

As she watched, before she spoke to answer him, she saw his nostrils twitch.

That’s it. She was done for.

“Umm, I’m just a bit…peckish. We skipped breakfast this morning.”

The Doctor sighed,

“Of course. You humans and your appetites. You’re practically slaves to those.”

Rose lifted her eyebrows, that’s not all she was a slave to. Her bloody libido seemed to jump into overdrive around him, and now, there would be a whole new round of fantasies to use when it was time for lights out.

Most of them involving how he said her name, and the way his breath caught when she touched him just right. Even if they were completely platonic touches, they brought about completely erotic sounds.

“Yeah. So do you mind if I go?”

The Doctor nodded,

“I’ll just be a minute. Need to stay here and catch my breath. Your hands are like angel’s hands. Not that I’ve ever met an angel…but I imagine they’d sort of glow.”

Rose licked her lips, before slowly climbing off of him.

Reluctantly, she gave him one final glance, burning the image of him into her mind, before she turned and left the room, leaving him still babbling on to himself.

***

“Oh Rose…”

The Doctor sighed, and he pushed himself up from his bed, wincing at how the sudden movement freed the more human reaction he’d had to the massage from his lovely companion.

She’d been doing so well, until he’d felt her pushing against him, but not with just her hands. She’d ground herself against his arse, and he’d smelled her quite easily. She’d liked it, she’d maybe even wanted it. He inhaled deeply and felt lightheaded at the sensation. Her scent filled his room, and probably would be embedded in his trousers for a while, at least until he washed them. Without a thought, he shucked them off, and pulled the seat right to his nose to get a fresh wave of the scent.

He groaned aloud as he found the tiniest hint of a wet spot, and to his undying lack of shame, his thumb rubbed over it, before transferring his thumb to his mouth, and his vision went white.

There was no point dancing around it now. His companion, the beautiful, no considering involved, Rose Tyler, wanted him. Possibly not nearly as much as he _needed_ her, but enough.

He glanced down at himself and winced, his distracting erection needed to be dealt with before he went to join her for breakfast, and possibly found out if she would be amenable to giving him another massage.

He dropped the denims in his hand, but the intoxicating bare minimal taste of her he’d gotten was plenty to keep him on edge. He headed for the shower and spent only a few moments under the luke warm water, tugging and stroking himself until he simply recalled how she’d touched him, and the possibilities of having her hands elsewhere, and he was gone.

He whispered apologies to his wonderful TARDIS, she’d not had to clean up after him doing _that_ in eons.

The shower stayed blissfully warm until he switched off the water, and climbed out to towel off. By now, Rose was probably long done with breakfast, but he didn’t mind. He’d go find her when he could.

***

Rose took as long as she could eating her toast and egg, and then sipped her tea until it had gone nearly cold. But still, the Doctor didn’t show up. Part of her selfishly hoped he’d been too embarrassed to leave his room until he’d taken care of himself. The other more logical part of her suggested he’d had no such reaction, and simply fallen asleep, so utterly relaxed from her massage, and thus forgotten about her.

Eventually, she couldn’t delay any longer, and there was no point sticking around an empty kitchen, so she left, wandering the halls until she found herself standing outside her own bedroom door. The tempting urge to retreat within and finish off what had been started with the massage was suddenly screaming inside her mind.

It had been a tad uncomfortable sitting in the kitchen with obvious wetness still lingering inside her knickers.

She’d only thrown on a simple pair of black cotton pants along with a white tank once following the Doctor out from his bathroom around to his room. Her favorite bits from the past two outfits she’d worn outside the TARDIS. They were also extremely comfy.

She licked her lips and glanced around, half expecting the Doctor to come sprinting out of the kitchen wondering where she’d gotten to, but the halls were silent. Well as silent as could be with the always present humming of the TARDIS. It was very soothing and always helped Rose feel more at ease.

She shrugged and pushed open her bedroom door. There wasn’t any set agenda for the day, no planned adventure, and if the Doctor was snoozing, then she’d take care of herself dammit.

The door shut securely behind her and she sighed, breathing in the comforting scent of beach waves and salty air. She’d requested the TARDIS imitate it, after finding out that the ship would pretty much help her out with anything, including installing a futuristic hair dryer that managed to dry and straighten when she wanted it, always leaving it soft as silk.

The beautiful ship was just as good a friend as the Doctor. Rose wasn’t sure if it was because the ship liked her, or because she liked her with the Doctor. She hoped it was both.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got anything that could help a girl out?”

Rose patted her bedside table, and the single drawer in it rattled underneath her touch a few seconds later.

Rose’s eyes widened and she tugged on the drawer, gasping as she found it stocked with a couple brightly colored tubes of what appeared to be flavored lubricating gel and three different boxes of rubbers.

“Um…I meant for a _single_ girl.”

The lights flickered and Rose could have sworn she heard the humming change, as if the ship was chiding her for being obtuse.

“Well I guess I could try out the lube.” She wasn’t sure what the point of it was, considering thinking about the Doctor was always a sure fire way to get herself in the mood, but the second she spotted the banana flavored tube, she grinned.

The Doctor was always going on about his favorite fruit, and now she could try this, and pretend she’d gotten a taste of _him_.

***

The Doctor reached the kitchen in under a minute, but the empty tea cup and plate scattered with a few crumbs told him enough. The TARDIS wouldn’t have left them out if she didn’t want him to know. Rose had long been and gone, and he’d been off wanking in the shower.

“Where is she?”

He asked aloud, not really meaning to sound so desperate, so in need of help to find the one person, the one human, whom his world had suddenly decided to revolve around.

The lights flickered in the kitchen, and began to flash brighter down the hall.

The Doctor grinned, and patted the corridor walls as he walked by.

“Thanks old girl. I owe you one.”

She hummed in a manner that bespoke agreement and smugness, and when he stopped outside the door above which the lights flashed brightest, he lifted a hand to knock. He recognized it as Rose’s bedroom, and he had no intention of breaking in unannounced.

“Rose? You in there?”

A rhetorical question that gained him only a chastising whine from his ship was all the reply he needed.

His hand moved from preparing to rap on the door, and reached for the knob as he heard a shout,

“Wait!”

It sounded as if Rose was in distress, so he did the opposite of what she’d asked.

“Rose, are you okay-“

The Doctor found himself facing Rose’s bedroom, but his eyes had been drawn to her bed in an instant, as she lay atop the covers, one hand gripping the pillow under her wild blonde hair, the other hidden from sight inside her underwear.

He flushed instantly and turned away without a thought.

“Rose! I’m sorry, I thought it sounded like you were in trouble.”

His hearts were suddenly beating rapidly as he realized what he’d just walked in on. The same intoxicating scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, along with another delicious smell, something like banana’s and vanilla.

“And what? You thought you’d just come and rescue me? Don’t you knock?”

The Doctor shrugged, despite facing away from her,

“I was going to, but then she, the TARDIS told me I was being silly, because of course you were in here, and so I-“

Soft padding footsteps sounded, and he fought the urge to look around as they grew closer.

“Doctor? It’s okay. It is mostly your fault after all.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, and he finally spun around, finding Rose only a few inches from him, hair mussed and cheeks flushed, clad in only the white tank and her panties.

He swallowed quickly and coughed out a laugh,

“What do you mean?”

Rose reached for his face, and he froze, the hand coming up to stroke his cheek and around to tug gently at his ear was the one she’d touched herself with.

The scent was so strong it could have brought him to his knees. He very well might have, quite gladly and eagerly done just that, if she would let him.

“I mean, giving you a massage was the hottest thing I’d ever seen. The way you sounded…”

She broke off and moaned, echoing one of his earlier noises, but finishing off with a bit of her bottom lip, and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Good?”

She nodded, and her other hand came around to his neck, drawing him in closer, so they were very nearly touching, and he glanced down to see she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath that tank. Her nipples had pebbled, whether during her ministrations or from proximity to him, he didn’t care.

He just wanted to get it off of her, and get her off.

“Do you want to do it again?”

Rose swallowed after speaking and his eyes watched every move of her throat, wishing he could place his mouth there, and leave kisses and marks of his love on her skin.

Love?

What?

Of course.

He loved this human.

So much.

Now he needed her to know.

“Rose Tyler…”

His arms shifted, and in an instant he’d pulled her off her feet, taking them both to her bed and dropping her down onto the covers, and she let out a sigh.

“I told you that you weren’t heavy.”

“Thanks.”

The Doctor grinned,

“Now if I remember correctly, jumper off, then you get on top of me.”

Rose bit her bottom lip again and shook her head.

He fought the urge to pout,

“No?”

“No. Jumper off, trousers off, and then I’ll get on top of you.”

He nodded, words escaping him completely as he watched her wriggle out of her undies, toss them aside, and then get to work on slipping off her tank.

If he didn’t hurry she might get started again without him.

His hands fumbled at the hem of his jumper and he wondered why it was suddenly being such a damn nuisance when he felt two smaller hot hands over his.

“I changed my mind…let me do it.”

If he’d not been completely aroused and out of his mind before, he was now. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and her tongue poked out between her teeth as she gripped handfuls of the fabric, lifting it up inch by tantalizing inch, the more skin exposed to her, the harder he breathed. She’d already seen all this, so why did it make him so nervous?

Oh right, because she was naked before him, and this wasn’t about sore muscles anymore.

“Rose…I’m sorry if it’s too much…too fast.”

Rose stopped, her hands halfway back down his bare chest, hovering just above his ribs,

“Too fast? You’re joking right Doctah? I’ve wanted this since…since Cardiff. For so long. I just want you.”

He groaned aloud as her hands finally made contact with his skin again, the sensitive portion just above the waistband of his trousers.

She licked her lips and grinned at him, and he wondered just why he’d waited for all this time, if she’d really desired him for the last few weeks, then he’d been surprisingly blind for someone with such a big brain.

“Oh my.”

She’d undone his trousers and shoved them down to his knees while he’d been lost inside his head, and perhaps it was for the best, the amount of attention she was suddenly giving his embarrassingly hard length was near enough to make him lose concentration and spend himself right into his pants under her hand.

“Good or bad?”

Rose leaned in to place a kiss just below his navel, and he gasped,

“Very good.”

He might have made a crack at human males, and how he considered himself above average, but then she was reaching into his pants and touching his bare skin right there, and the massage of his back paled in comparison to how good that felt.

“I think you should stop…otherwise I’m not going to last.”

He hated to admit it to her, but if he loved her, and he did, he didn’t want to lie.

Rose smiled up at him, and oh how he’d wanted that for so long.

“I don’t care. I bet you’ve got time lord endurance and recovery.”

The Doctor blinked at her, and then nodded numbly. How had she known? He was just trying to keep from sounding too impressive, afraid of being shot down again.

“Good.”

The second after she spoke, she’d tugged down the waistband of his pants and taken him into her mouth. His hands found her hair and weaved through the strands, gripping onto her for dear life. Not too hard though, as she hummed around his length, he groaned again.

All those weeks and days and hours and minutes, all that time leading up to this, it felt like years.

When she brought her hand up to grip the base of his cock as she swirled her clever tongue around the tip, he felt the coil snap.

He shouted out her name as his vision went white and she simply hummed again, this time with a smug smile when she pulled back and wiped her hand over her mouth.

“You do taste a bit like banana. I was right.”

The Doctor thanked his wonderful time lord stamina for not letting his knees give out as he looked at her, processed her words, and nearly became hard again.

“You thought about…how I would taste?”

Rose giggled, and fell back against the sheets, hands freely touching herself, a stroke to her stomach here, a pinch of a nipple there, and her legs fell open to assault his senses with more of her delicious scent.

“Of course. Don’t tell me you don’t wonder about me?”

He growled, and kicked out of his trousers and pants completely before pouncing on her,

“Bloody hell woman, after you left me this morning that was all I could think about.”

Rose rubbed her thighs together before letting them part again,

“Mmm. Well now’s your chance.”

The Doctor’s eyes nearly crossed as he focused on her sex, perfectly pink and glistening, and framed by a thatch of dark brown curls.

“I mean. If you want.”

Rose swallowed and suddenly looked extremely nervous, a far cry from the minx who’d just been nearly gloating about sucking him off, and he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together,

“I want to, so much. I’m just taking this in. I love looking at you. You’re beyond beautiful. You outshine a supernova. You’re stunning.”

Rose’s eyes glistened with something, and he felt his blood chill, if that was regret, then he’d be gone before she could say the word, if she desired it.

“You love looking at me? Even considering I’m human?”

She was teasing him. She had to be.

“Of course. Considering nothing. I was being a bit of twat that day. You took my breath away, as you always do. You could walk around in nothing, or in the finest silks and satins, and always do that.”

Rose bit her lip, before giggling.

“I bet you’d like that first one more.”

The Doctor swallowed, and his eyes flickered down to between her legs again,

“Not sure I’d get much of anything done if you did, but I wouldn’t mind it.”

Rose sighed, and he watched her breasts heave with the movement, before his eyes lifted to meet hers and he saw the impatience in her hazel orbs,

“Well I wouldn’t mind it either, but if you’re just going to look…”

The Doctor grinned at her, before shifting down to place a kiss beside her navel, echoing her movements from just moments earlier.

“So perfect. So responsive.”

His free hand danced over her skin, just inches where she needed him to touch, and he felt her grip on his other hand tighten.

Finally when she began to writhe impatiently beneath him, and her knee bent up and lifted her torso closer to his face, he complied. He placed an open mouthed kiss just below her hipbone, and just inches from the wet heat that was practically calling his name.

No that was Rose.

“Please Doctor…”

Her free hand reached for his head, but with no long hair to grip, she could only stroke his cheek, and tug on his ear with gentle urgency. His cock twitched from that, and the combined sensation of feeling how desperately she needed him, and he couldn’t help it, he spoke without hesitancy,

“I love you.”

At first he thought he meant to say something more like ‘I love the way you say my name,’ if only to tease her one last time before complying with her wishes. But something else entirely had slipped out.

The truth that was seared onto his hearts.

He barely registered the awed gasp that escaped her before his mouth was upon her clit, tongue sliding out to taste her, as her flavor exploded across his taste buds, and he groaned, he heard her reply,

“I love you too Doctor.”

***

This was really happening. This was really happening!

The Doctor had just told her he loved her, and now he was kissing her and touching her in the last place she’d ever expected.

He had never seemed to have any sort of oral fixation before, in fact, more often than not she’d dreamt about his large hands being the things to get her off first, but this was much better.

Not that his hand was idle, not at all.

She shifted under his touch, and fought the urge to scream as his teeth grazed over that one spot, the swollen nub that she usually avoided until the last minute, but he wasn’t holding back a thing.

His fingers slide inside her, and curled backwards, a _come hither_ motion, and it was all she needed.

Her thighs tightened around his head and her back lifted off the bed as she climaxed. She forced her eyes to stay open, and she tried to keep her focus on him, but she couldn’t.

When she slumped back against the sheets and found him still stroking her, softly and slowly, as he began to kiss his way back up her abdomen, she sighed.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

The Doctor grinned against her skin,

“Would you believe me if I said from you?”

Rose felt herself flush, and considering she’d just come undone from his fairly impressive skills, that was surprising,

“How so?”

“You, my love, project.”

Rose swallowed,

“What do you mean?”

The Doctor had reached her side, and he placed a kiss just under her ear, on her neck, and sucked hard enough to leave a sure mark.

“Your thoughts. You project them quiet loudly sometimes. That’s what happens when you haven’t got control.”

Rose frowned, and the Doctor tapped her temples for emphasis.

“Are you saying you read my mind?”

The Doctor shook his head,

“Didn’t really have to. You sleep more than me, and when you dream, if it’s anything like this, you’re usually shouting it out, whether literally or mentally.”

Rose’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god. You’ve been privy to my sex dreams?”

The Doctor grinned,

“Well…considering they always involve me, can you blame me for looking?”

Rose coughed,

“Looking and learning you mean?”

The Doctor nodded,

“You’ve got a handful of things you usually have repeats of…so I might have tucked them away for future use, if required.”

Rose groaned and pulled away from their entwined hands to punch him in the shoulder, but there wasn’t much power behind it.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

The Doctor mock winced, and shrugged,

“Would it have helped spur things along?”

Rose paled,

“Probably not. I might have pretended you were lying. But then I would have run off and touched myself just to see if you could see or hear it in your head.”

The Doctor exhaled swiftly and pulled her against him, his large hands falling to her hips, holding her above his waist, and grinding himself up against her.

She hummed in approval, and braced herself by pushing down on his chest, feeling him hard and eager against her stomach.

“Seems like you’re ready for round three.”

“This is round two by my count.”

The Doctor frowned, and looked almost as if he was calculating in his head, and Rose giggled,

“I know. I wanted to see if you were actually keeping track.”

She snaked a hand between their bodies to take him in hand, and she stroked him once, twice, three times, all the while watching his face. It was a thing of wonder to see.

“Better than a massage?”

She asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Does your back still ache?”

He shook his head.

“Then I guess you could be on top…if you want.”

The Doctor swallowed, and nodded.

“Okay.”

***

Rose. Rose. _Rose._

Every thrust inside her was punctuated with her name falling from his lips, and he held her so impossibly close when he felt her inner walls fluttering around him. She was so close, and he wanted to see her fall again before he followed her.

He fumbled about and slid a hand down, brushing his thumb over the slick nub just above where he was moving in and out.

The sight and sensation was incredibly arousing, and the way her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she came, clenching around him with her legs locked behind his bum, he thought he could die happy having seen such beauty.

But then when she whispered his name and leaned up to kiss him, he changed his mind.

Kissing her felt like being home, being safe and wanted and needed and loved.

Coming inside her was wonderful too, but when he pulled out and would have gladly moved away to retrieve a cloth to clean them both, and she pulled him close, not willing to let him leave her sight just yet, he felt his hearts break and heal again.

The love he felt for her scared him most times, except for then.

Right there and then, holding her close, and feeling three heartbeats slow down, nothing compared.

He placed a kiss onto her forehead and promised he’d be right back, and she let go of him, still with some reluctancy.

He returned as quick as he could, after a quick detour to the console room, to ensure they were still safely drifting through the Vortex, and the TARDIS had told him in so many words that she’d be perfectly fine flying them around until he was ready to resume piloting.

He’d have accused her of meddling if he hadn’t been so happy.

Approaching giddiness actually.

All because of a sore back.

Once they were properly cleaned up, Rose turned over, presenting her back for him to snuggle up against. Even though he didn’t really need to sleep, he loved holding her as she drifted off. If he happened to fall asleep a couple hours later, he didn’t mind.

But when her dreams took a turn for the carnal and adventurous and they began to project into his own, he had no problem waking her up for the real round three.

After all, they had lots of time to make up for.

***

**END**

 


End file.
